Promises of the Heart
by beatlesfan16
Summary: Promises remembered. Promises kept. Promises made. Sora meets the people inside his heart.
1. Xion

"We were never supposed to meet,"

Bright blue eyes opened blearily, blinking away the sleep clinging to long eyelashes. He realized he had fallen asleep on the beach. Sora yawned, looking for the voice that had awoken him. Sitting up, the brunette shook away the sand in his spiky hair. A tiny giggle was let out at his antics and Sora looked up to see a girl with short black hair.

"Who are you?"

The girl in question sat down besides Sora and smiled brightly.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I would find you snoozing down here. At least, I know because of your memories."

Sora stared at the girl, confused. Her eyes were the same as Kairi's and she had the same pretty face as her too. She had the same petite frame and the same breathtaking smile. The likeness of the mysterious girl to his crush was so close that Sora felt a pang in his heart, the thought of Kairi making his stomach fill with butterflies.

But, there was something different. The brunette heard it in the singsong tone of her voice. Her smile, though beautiful, was fake. Her eyes shined not in joy. While Kairi was full of life and happiness, this girl was…she was sad.

"Why are you sad?" Sora asked.

The girl that wasn't Kairi chuckled. "What do you mean? I'm not sad. I'm fine,"

"Yes you are. I can tell."

"How?

"By your eyes."

Blue eyes that weren't Kairi's widened in surprise and the girl bowed her head

"Of course. My eyes. Is this irony?" She laughed, though it was humorless. It was in pain.

Sora couldn't stand to see someone so hurt. It hurt_ him_. In a show of comfort, he grabbed the girl's hand. Her fingers laced together perfectly with his, and he squeezed gently.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" she said, her face teary. Yet, her lips were pulled into a wan smile. "This was my choice. I didn't want to leave them. I wanted to be with them forever and eat ice cream while we watch the sun set. But that would have been selfish. And I couldn't let Xemnas have his way. I'm ok that I am nothing more than just a fading memory." She caressed his hand. "_I belong with you."_

Pain. Joy. Guilt. Love. Sorrow. He could feel every emotion she ever felt. It was overwhelming and crushing and just all too much. And it is then that he knows that, yes, she is like Kairi in a lot of ways, but she's different too. She is her own person. This girl is strong and kind and brave. And she is much more than a fading memory

He wished he could do something to ease the hurt. Sora knew he couldn't erase it. It was etched in her being forever. But maybe he could do something else. Maybe he could mend it.

Another tear slipped down her cheek. Sora leaned over and kissed it away.

"I will always remember you, Xion," he murmured. "I promise."

Sora barely felt the ghost of a kiss on his lips. "Thank you Sora."

Then she was gone.


	2. Roxas

"I'm glad it was you."

The person who had spoken gazed at the slowly setting red sun. Sora walked over carefully to him. The two teenagers stood on one of the ledges of the clock tower. Sora stared in amazement. He could see all of Twilight Town from up there. The height was quite terrifying; however, the view was worth is. It was beautiful.

"Roxas."

Identical blue eyes stared into his own. In another life, they could be considered twins. Their build was the same. Same facial features. Only the hair was different. Sora's brown spikes stuck out in disarray, while Roxas' blond spikes settled into a more organized mess.

Appearance was where the similarities end. When he looked into his other's eyes, Sora knew. They were nothing alike. The boy in front of him has seen things he could never imagine. Things that he could never feel.

"I'm glad that my sacrifice, my existence would be given up for you," Roxas smiled sincerely and took Sora's hands into his own. "I couldn't think of a better person."

Sora shook his head in protest. "No Roxas. You will never be gone. You exist to me."

Sora placed his hands on Roxas's chest. He could feel what was claimed not to ever exist. The warmth beneath his slender fingers was too real. "You deserve to be your own person. And you are. Your feelings are yours. Your thoughts are yours. You memories are yours. And your heart is yours and yours alone."

The blonde chuckled. "I can never win with you, can I?"

"Nope! I'm always right!"

Roxas laughed at Sora's silly statement and Sora joined him. The keyblade's chosen one couldn't believe how Roxas was considered a nobody. One without a heart could not fake a laugh so full of joy and humor. It was impossible. Soon their giggles bubbled down.

"Sora?"

"Yes, Roxas?"

The blond held out his arm, his hand enclosed into a tight fist.  
"Promise me that you'll always make the most of summer vacation with your friends"

Sora understood. Raising his arm to match Roxas, he bumped his fist against his other's

"It's a promise."


	3. Naminé

It was her.

After all this time. His memory was foggy and hazy, the events that transpired between them not all clear. It didn't matter though. She was here. That's what counted.

"_Naminé_."

The name tumbled off his tongue effortlessly. Her name was even as beautiful and creative as her unique drawings. The girl looked up, wide blue eyes shining.

"Sora."

The ocean-eyed boy walked closer to her until he was just a few inches away. He could see every detail of the angelic looking girl. The way her soft, blonde hair fell over her thin shoulders. Slim, talented fingers laced together delicately. Pale pink lips formed into a tiny, true smile.

It was Naminé who closed the gap between her and Sora. Her arms wrapped around his torso and she hugged him tightly. Sora returned the embrace, leaning his head down onto her. He inhaled the sweet, salty scent of the ocean breeze.

Neither moved. The moment was of pure bliss. Both enjoyed the seconds ticking by. Warm silence enveloped the youths. They reveled in it.

It seemed like ages had gone by before the moment was broken.

"Do you remember?" Sora mumbled into her hair. "Our promise?"

Naminé nodded yes, her head pressed firmly against his chest. With the steady, strong beat of his heart drumming against her ear, she knew she could never forget their promise.

"Of course I do," she murmured.

Sora gently let go of her and held out his hand. His littlest finger stuck out. Naminé mimicked his action and their pinky fingers intertwined

"I know it took a long time for me to find you. I'm really sorry. But we're together now. Now we can be friends. Friends for real.

Sora's words filled Naminé's stomach with butterflies. She had someone. Someone to count on. She had a friend.

"You know Sora, your light helped me find the right path. Thanks to you I don't feel so alone. You gave me more than I could ever ask for. You gave me a second chance, even when I deceived you. There will never be lies between us ever again. Like I promised."

Sora beamed at Naminé's statement. "Thank you, Naminé"

The artist shook her head. Happiness and love seeped into her voice for the boy destined to open the door.

"No Sora. _Thank you_."


	4. Ventus

"Where… am I?"

Rubbing his eyes, Sora sat up and looked around. Underneath him, stood platform made of crystal glass. A picture was formed by the glass, but Sora couldn't make it out. It was cracked in places, the colors dull and bleak. The platform was big and beyond it a cloudy gray darkness swirled about. Sora carefully stood up, the surface so fragile he was afraid it was going to break.

Sora caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. Fighting instincts took over, and the keyblade loyally flashed into his awaiting hand. He turned around to face the potential enemy. Instead of an enemy, he was met with a familiar face.

"Roxas?"

The boy in question shook his head, his blond spikes so similar to Roxas that Sora almost doubted the denial. If it wasn't Roxas, then who was this boy? He wore the same rings and bracelet as Roxas. And his clothes were similar as well. Except, there was something about the way the boy appeared. Like a soldier or a knight. Sora shook his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are." And he was sorry. A strange, unexplainable sadness washed over Sora. He couldn't understand where it came from.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Actually, I should be thanking you."

A brown eyebrow rose in question and surprise. "What for?" Sora asked, dumbfounded.

"Your light broke through the darkness. I would have been lost if it wasn't for you. You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance. Thank you. For everything." The mysterious boy smiled in gratitude

"You're welcome?" Sora said uncertainly.

'Heh, why did you say it like that?"

Sora scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He didn't know why all of a sudden, he felt so shy. He felt as though he was a little kid again around the unknown blonde.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you? Just a little longer?"

_Would you mind, if I stayed here with you?_

The question sounded familiar. Like an echo of a forgotten memory. A memory of broken heart wandering the darkness.

Sora looked up and was met with eyes he knew and didn't know at the same time. There was something about them. A naivety, a lot like his own; yet, tales of woe and tragedy lied beneath the ocean blue surface. Stories buried deep in his heart, not yet told. Time would reveal all.

"Sure, if it will make you feel better." Sora gave him his trademark, genuine smile.

"Thank you." The unknown boy began to disappear in front of Sora's eyes. Before he vanished, he spoke once more.

"By the way, I'm Ventus," As he spoke his name, he faded, his words ringing in Sora's ears.

The keyblade wielder felt familiar warmth fill his entire being. His hand lay where his heard beat and he hummed.

"You know, it's funny. I think I already knew who you were. I'll keep you safe. I promise, Ven."


End file.
